The Knitting Club
by GravityFallingToMyDeath
Summary: Mabel Joins a secret knitting club and accidentally spills the beans to wendy about dippers crush on her. Story may be a bit modified from the original description.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This fanfiction is the episode that was described in a false description of the episode "Boyz Crazy" On on Demand. Enjoy.**

"Alright Soos. We're about to discover something that the whole town will be forced to not ignore!" Said Dipper.

"I know, Dude. This is the greatest thing we're hunting, yet. When people see the pictures of it, they'll have no choice but to stare at it, in all its glory." Soos replied.

Dipper and Soos where standing in the woods holding cameras looking for something to snap a picture of, so they could send it to the newspapers, and become popular.

Soos and Dipper stood outside for hours, constantly looking for something to snap.

"You know, Soos. I don't think today is the day." Dipper said.

"yeah, I'm tired. Lets head back to the shack."

* * *

Dipper agreed, and the loaded the cameras into the Mystery Cart, Which they had brought with them. Soos slowly pushed the gas, and away they went.

Back at the Mystery-Shack, Mabel and Wendy where in the midst of a conversation, when Dipper and Soos walked in the door.

"Hey Dipper, Hey Soos!" Said Mabel.

"hey Mabel." Replied Soos.

Mabel glanced at the clock, and noticed that it was time.

"Okay, gotta go!" Yelled Mabel.

Mabel ran out the door excitingly.

"What was that all about." Said Wendy.

"for once, I actually don't know." Dipper replied.

* * *

Outside, Mabel ran to the side of the shack and grabbed her bike.

_Finally, I've been waiting all week. _She thought.

Mabel lifted herself onto the bike and sped of into the forest.

Mabel then accidentally hits a rock, And falls off.

"Oof!"

"I'm okay!" She yells. Mabel gets back onto here bike and wobbles off.


	2. Flashback

**A/N Post your ideas for further chapters in either the review section OR via PM.**

**Anyway, you wanted it, so here's chapter 2…**

Mabel pedaled with all her might to be able to get to her secret intiation. In the past weeks, Mabel had become very interested with knitting. She started to Knit two sweaters a day. Then three Then four, then five! She was spending every single last penny she got paid from Stan on yarn! But it didn't stop at sweaters, she expanded to scarfs, blankets, hats, gloves! She was a knitting maniac!

Until one day, she decided she needed a place to channel her collected knitting powers:

**Uh Oh! Flashback/storytime!**

Mabel was out on the street looking for a place she could channel her knitting. She walked and walked all over searching.

When out of the blue, a large gush of wind sent a poster slapping onto Mabel's face!

"AHHHHH! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!T HE DARKNESS WAS NEAR, BILL WAS RIGHT! SAVE ME MR. RHINO! SAVE MEEEE!" while screaming, Mabel attracted a lot of looks from nearby people.

Mabel took the poster off her face.

"Oh, it's just an ad for a knitting club that has a secret initiation where you have to prove you're a true knitting expert." Mabel said.

Mabel stared at the poster for a few seconds. "Wait a second, I think I have a idea happening up in here." Mabel put her index fingers on her head. "Me and knitting, expert…."

"OH!" This is what I've been looking for!

Mabel looked far into the distance. There stood a plump wooden cabin that looked a bit weathered. Mabel slowed down as she approached the cabin. Mabel stopped at a bike rack at the side of the cabin, and pulled out a piece of paper with an address on it.

On the piece of paper was the address: 816 birch wood drive.

Mabel glanced at the piece of paper and then at the address. The address on the building read:

817 birch wood road. But Mabel didn't pay attention to the differences and tossed the piece of paper on the ground.

_This is gonna be fun, I can't wait to meet new knitting buddies, Dipper's no fun when it comes to knitting._

_I wonder what my new knitting buddies will look like…_

Or WHAT they will be.

**A/N What did you think?! Tell me in the reviews. If you tell me you want more, I'll give you more.**


End file.
